


Smile

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Sophie [5]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Dad!ben, Dad!mike, Family, M/M, a day at a park, all the kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>caitlinamylaura said to benxmike:<br/>I'd like to request a fic, if that's okay? Something about Ben and Mike doing something with Tyrone? Maybe cooking, or going to the park or something like that? Fluffy kid!fic cuteness! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Ty is 10  
> and Sophie is 4  
> I don't know how to put it into the Sophie verse but whatever.

“Come on Ty, we are going to the park.” Ben smiled brightly at his oldest child, who looked more and more like him as the days passed.

“I don’t want to go.” Tyrone said grumpily.

Ben sat down next to him on his bed, a small frown on his face.

“But you love the park.” He stated, remembering how often he and Mike were dragged to the park by their excited child.

When Ty didn’t say anything, Ben added: “Sophie wants to go and feed the ducks. You remember the ducks?”

“Yes Dad, I am not a baby.” Tyrone sighed and stood up.

“Will you bring the frisbee?”

“Sure thing buddy.”

* * *

 

Mike smiled at them when they came downstairs, Sophie balanced on his hips, her blond hair braided into two braids and with a basket full of food, toys and stale bread to their feet.

“We ready?” Mike asked and got an excited “Yes!” yelled directly into his ear. He winced slightly but peppered kisses all over Sophie's face.

“We are.” Tyrone mumbled and reached out to hold Ben's hand tightly as they spilled out of the house and into the car to drive to the park under the sunny sky.

* * *

 

“Ducks!” Sophie yelled as she ran to the pond, tripping over a branch on the ground and crashed into the soft grass. Instantly, Tyrone ran to her, lifting her up and looking for wounds while their parents came running too.

Trembling lips and wide open eyes told them she was going to cry.

“Are you hurt?” Mike asked as he knelt next to their children, also scanning their little girl for bruises and scraps.

“Knees...” she told them and then big tears rolled down her cheeks and a wail broke from her tiny mouth.

Ben fell onto his knees next to them, holding up Sophie's favourite stuffed animal elephant in his hands.

“Hey love, look who is here.” He cooed and smiled when blue eyes fixed on him, the wail reduced to a soft whimper. He held the elephant up and then pressed the toy into her chest her arms came up to wrap around the animal before cuddling back into Tyrone's lap and chest, where he had pulled her after she fell.

Tyrone wrapped his arms around his sister, holding her as tight as Sophie held the elephant, calming his fast beating heart, coming from the shock he got.

“Everything will be alright.” he muttered and saw the relief in his fathers eyes when tears stopped falling.

“Do you still want to feed the ducks?” Mike then asked when they all had calmed down. And not so surprisingly, Sophie jumped up, scraped knees already forgotten and yelled for ducks.

But before she ran off, she reached out and griped Ty's hand and started to pull him with her to the pond.

Sagging against each other, Ben and Mike sat on the ground, looking after their fast walking children.

“Thank god.” Ben muttered and got a laugh from Mike before they stood up, collecting their things they had thrown onto the ground and went after the kids.

* * *

 

“Catch!”

“Throw the next one higher dad!”

*crash*

“Dang it!”

“Ben!”

“Sorry Mike!”

Laughing filled the park.

* * *

 

Exhausted they fell onto the blanket they had put onto the ground, watching as the kids ruined their clothes with ice cream and dirt.

“You packed for the whole day, didn’t you?” Mike glanced down where Ben had rested his head on his lap.

“What do you think?” he laughed, earning a kiss to his lips.

“You are the best.” Ben grinned and turned his head to watch their children play.

* * *

 

Later, after playing in the park for hours, Ty and Sophie came to them, piling themselves onto Ben's body, suffocating him slightly when Sophie crawled onto his chest ad spread out there. Meanwhile Tyrone made himself comfy on his stomach.

“You guys ok?” Mike smiled down at his family, at Ben whose face turned slightly red, at Sophie who had her braided hair spattered with greens and browns. And at Tyrone who looked like he could drop dead to sleep.

Two sets of brown eyes and one blue one looked at him, making him smile even wider.

“I take that as a yes?”

“We are great.” Tyrone mumbled and they settled back to let the last rays of sunshine warm their faces.

* * *

 

“Was it okay for you today?” Ben asked as he helped Tyrone out of his jacket, hanging it up but then remembering that big blotches of ice cream still dried into the material and threw it into the direction of the laundry room.

“It was amazing.” And suddenly he had arms around his hips and Ty's face in his stomach as Tyrone hugged him tightly.

“Thank you.”

“No thank you that you came with us.”

“Hey Ben did you see…” Mike stopped in the hallway when he saw Ben and Ty hugging.

“Can I join?” he asked softly and got pulled into the hug by Ben and Tyrone.

“I love you dads.”

“We love you too, little one.” They mumbled and hugged him tightly.

* * *

 

“Park?”

“Yes!” came it from both of the kids over breakfast the next weekend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
